This invention relates to the field of electrician's work. More particularly, a powered fish tape is presented that allows a workman to retract a fish tape using a power drill or the like.
In the electrician's industry it is quite often necessary to place or “fish” electrical line through long lengths of conduit. In order to do this, one first pushes a narrow metal strip, or tape, through the conduit. The electric wire is then attached to the extended end of the metal tape and the metal tape is then retracted through the conduit, pulling the wire through the conduit as well.
The common method of accomplishing this placement of the wire in the conduit is to use what is known in the industry as a fish tape. A good example of this type of device is found in the 2003 patent issued to Yates, U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,791. Yates describes the art and the well known reeling device. The Yates device utilizes a central hub to rotate the case while the handle is held stationary to either extend or retract the fish tape. However, it has been shown that a central drive for such a reeling device is prone to breaking due to the large stresses that may come to bear when reeling in a long length of metal tape. This feature also completely negates the normal operation of the hand-held tool.
It is an object of this invention to provide a powered drive for a fish tape that is durable and easy to use without interfering with the standard normal operation.
It is another object of this device to provide a power drive for a fish tape case that drives the case at its outer circumference, making the movement of long lengths of the metal tape easier and more efficient.
Other and further objects of this invention will become apparent upon reading the below described Specification.